


Sealed Away

by KarasuNei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman!Gabriel, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Selkie!Jack, Slow Burn, emotional smut, mention of McHanzo, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: Moral of the story: Don't leave your belongings unattended.Unless you want to chance upon an amused Reyes, which might or might not be the worst thing to happen, when you are a lost, confused selkie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkRambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt.
> 
> For PinkRambo because they need all the hugs and kisses I can send :3
> 
> EDIT: Beta-ed by the ever lovely [CaptainCorgi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorgi/pseuds/CaptainCorgi).

One of the things Gabriel enjoyed doing when he had the chance to come home was a nice, quiet stroll down the beach. His family had lived by the seaside. The habit was bred into his blood. Having the job that required Gabriel to travel and the whirlwind of work that circled him. The calm of the beach was a drop of private silence. These moments were a treasure more valuable than all the money he made.

 

Gabriel knew his fancy and stuck up business partners would laugh at this quaint habit of his. Walking down the empty beaches of California at 3 in the morning, with barely enough lighting for scavenging, he collected curious seashells or strange bits of rock. It was a child’s habit and made him seem like a pack rat, but looking at the worn shoe box that housed his collection brought him a semblance of peace. On those long business trips, the trinkets steeled him for the cold, hard daily routines of the cooperative reality.

 

On one of those nights, when faint moonlight bled through heavy clouds, Gabriel’s wandering steps chanced upon a curious object. At first, he thought it was one of those shimmering stones washed ashore, buried under the sand - deep navy and slick in appearance. Under closer inspection, Gabriel found that the object was something entirely different, barely dusted under the smooth sand.

 

A jacket made with fine leather - soft to the touch despite the misuse, the cut simple but tasteful, ivory and lined with a strange, glimmering blue material that Gabriel couldn’t quite place. He flipped and scrutinised the jacket under the torch of his phone and, aside from the plush lining inside, didn’t find any significant detail as to whom this lost article of clothing belonged to. The jacket was distinct and expensive, definitely custom-made.  Gabriel considered it a shame seeing such a beautiful creation being mistreated. Still, who would be stupid enough to wear something so thick in this kind of weather, even if it was winter?

 

Gabriel shrugged. It was California after all and people did all kind of crazy shit here. The businessman stood, brushing off the sand on his knees.

 

Finder’s keeper.

 

Four hours later saw Gabriel aboard a plane to Moscow, unable to believe his sheer luck. The jacket kept him warm and the vague scent of the sea accompanied Gabriel through long winded meetings and quiet nights in foreign hotels. Somehow, the jacket made him feel a little less lonely.

 

He came home five months later for his Mami’s birthday. Simple barbecue, garden packed with family, his abuela’s nagging that he should settle down, his sisters’ teasing, making rounds with his cousins - family stuff. Normal and rustic, something that Gabriel appreciated because later he would return to his vast, empty house downtown Pasadena. The abode was nice, but it always felt cold no matter what he did: another reason for Gabriel’s night-time wanderings.

 

He didn’t particularly find there was a need to have the place. It had been only a youthful indulgence. He had more money than sense then. Wanting to flaunt his stature but now the silent halls reminded him of what he had when with family. Gabriel wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he would be happy enough to crash in his childhood bed. He travelled far too much to frequent this place. The housekeeper was more familiar here than he was, having to visit every once a week per contract. If Gabriel was missing something, he wouldn’t have noticed. But as a grown, thirty-something year old man and running a successful enterprise, the notion of staying in his cramped little room was sad.

 

Exchanging a few words with his security, Jesse McCree, Gabriel found himself disappointed at the news that it would rain soon. _Ah, well._ He could hit the indoor gym instead. McCree was usually good company as the cowboy’s boundless enthusiasm was amusing, but Gabriel desired some quiet time to himself that night. Besides McCree looked antsy.

 

“Ah… uh… Mr. Reyes?” McCree offered the older man a charming, boyish grin that was equal parts guilty and nervous. “I know I ‘pose t’ stick ‘round f’ the night shift but …  y’ mind if I go after eight? I… uh… I got a date!”

 

The words blinked Gabriel out of his train of thought but his well-practiced mind caught up to the conversation. After just a few tense seconds on McCree’s part Gabriel recalled a conversation he had had with the security man months ago.

 

“Oh, shit, is it with this Hanzo guy?” A slow smile stretched the corners of Gabriel’s mouth, in tune with McCree’s sheepish grin. “Congratulations! You know what? Wrap things up in an hour and get out of here. Gotta be presentable for the big date, hm?”

 

McCree beamed at him like the brightest noon known to men upon the horizon. Gabriel waved off the comments of “ _Best Boss Ever_!” and walked away from the sounds of McCree’s happily calling his date. The kid was short of skipping all over his lawn.

 

It put a warmth in his heart knowing he had made someone’s day. A rare occurrence, if Gabriel dared say so himself. McCree wouldn’t be so adamant of his claims if he was working under the ruthlessness that was Gabriel Reyes at his day job.

 

Gabriel didn’t bother to unpack, just flipped open the tasteful travelling case and tossed the dirty laundry into the hamper. His fingers skimmed over the leather jacket as he did so and, after a thought, Gabriel lay it down onto his huge, creaseless bed. For something so fancy, it looked so out of place there, swallowed in the grey satin sheets. The weight of the jacket wrinkled the perfectly made bed and Gabriel felt a strange curl of satisfaction in his heart.

 

Sometimes, when Gabriel was in a particular mood, he would cook for himself. Nothing extravagant, just a few old recipes his Mami taught him, but Gabriel would be damned if he wasn’t good at it. Cooking calmed him. He had enough food for the day as his abuela had insisted that Gabriel didn’t eat enough and kept refilling his plate when he wasn’t looking.

Exercising right now would be a terrible idea so Gabriel ended up taking a long shower before sprawling out naked on the once pristine bed. He flicked one bland channel after another.

 

He was more tired than he thought, because the next time Gabriel came to his senses, he was curling up with the jacket, news droning on the TV. He was disorientated at first, rubbing his scruffy face on the soft leather, still smelling faintly of the sea. Until the doorbell rang once more. Maybe they would go away if he ignored it long enough. Minutes passed and the doorbell rang again.

 

Gabriel threw on a bathrobe, and went to check the security screen. It was raining dogs and cats and Gabriel was surprised to see a shivering man standing outside. It was difficult to tell what the man looked like in the night vision cam, but the poor guy was drenched to the bones, hair matted. The too-big shirt the man was wearing didn’t provide much shelter from the merciless blasts of wind.

 

Gabriel contemplated answering the door or leaving the soul outside, pretending the house was empty.

 

Whoever this was, they could either genuinely need help or be a sociopath waiting to cut Gabriel’s throat. His house was separated from the other residents in the community, standing at an odd corner and rather close to the mountains. Gabriel was alone. No one but his family or McCree knew he was home. His family was hours away and McCree was who knew where. His fancy iron-wrought gates wouldn’t do shit if this guy had a gun. On the other hand, he wasn’t completely defenceless.

 

Maybe it was part pity and part ego that prompted Gabriel to turn and grab an unused umbrella by the door, opening it against the elements and ran barefoot down the stone-paved path. The blearily lit garden lights didn’t provide much illumination in the storm, but Gabriel had seen enough to not regret coming out.

 

Blue eyes, wide and bright like clear summer sky stared back at him in the darkness. Dirty blonde hair was matted, causing streaks of water to run down in uncontrollable streams down a pale sculpted face. The guy was well-built, his soaked shirt left little to imagination, but his pants were ill-fitted, baggy even for his frame and he wore no shoes, feet obviously bruised and cut under shaking knees.

 

“H-help… p-please…” The man whimpered, voice hoarse as if he was crying, and there was just something about him that Gabriel couldn’t quite put his fingers on. Not because he was more beautiful than anyone, _anything_ that Gabriel had ever seen but there was this strange familiarity radiating from the man.

 

Against some of his better judgements, Gabriel opened the gate. The man almost crumbled, having been using the iron bars of the fence for support. Gabriel caught the stranger before he face planted on the pathway. Water seeped through the thin material of Gabriel’s robes. He didn’t like how cold the blonde was- far too cold and far too dead on his feet. They managed an awkward shuffle towards the house. Despite being half-soaked and dragging the other man along, Gabriel tried his best to keep the umbrella over them.

 

Once inside, Gabriel ushered the stranger into one of the showers, showing him where everything was before slamming the door on confused, addled blue eyes. He bristly marched into the kitchen, clanging his mostly untouched utensils together, trying to remember where his coffee was. Somehow, Gabriel’s hands were shaking as he punched the coffeemaker into working, his knuckles were white on black granite as he stared at the humming machine. Even under all that rain, the stranger smelt of the ocean.

 

Gabriel closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. Sleep deprivation and two whole weeks on an intensive work schedule must be taking their toll. Perhaps he should take that vacation Lacroix was pushing him into. His French-born secretary, delicate and pretty as she was, would skin him alive if he looked like a zombie again at the next meeting.

 

As Gabriel pulled the mug out from under the steady stream of fragrant beverage, there was a yelp and a loud clatter from the bathroom. The sudden noise startled him, spilling some of the scalding liquid on his hand. Cursing, Gabriel wiped his burnt fingers on his already ruined robes and rushed over, only to find a very toned, very naked blonde pressing against the glass in the furthest corner from the stream of water.

 

Fuck.

 

The reminder that he hadn’t gotten laid in a _long_ time had never been more painful. There were plenty of women and men willing to drop their pants for him, but Gabriel had lost that kind of desire. Sex no longer held the appeal when there was no game. The thrill was lackluster and just wasn’t there anymore.

 

He shouldn’t feel this way, not towards someone he met five minutes ago and still had the potential to be a serial killer. Perhaps that was the thrill that had slipped away from him years ago.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked despite himself, not stopping from roaming his eyes over wet, rolling muscles. But those eyes, so huge and fearful (they put a kicked puppy to shame) dampened his thirst just a margin.

 

“It’s too hot!” Blondie exclaimed, staring darkly at the running shower head, heedless that he was flooding Gabriel once spotless bathroom. It was comical and Gabriel didn’t find he minded that one bit.

 

“And here I thought blondie was just a figure of speech.” Gabriel grunted, finding an odd jab of satisfaction when those eyes were on him again - even if they were confused. He stepped closer. The blonde watched him, cautious, but didn’t flinch away.

 

To the blonde’s credit the water was indeed a little too hot, but it wouldn’t boil someone alive. The heat was supposed to prevent the guy from dying of hypothermia. _To each there own_ , Gabriel supposed. Didn’t mean he couldn’t take the chance to look when he could. Curled legs were long, lean and powerful, but they were covered in plenty of cuts and bruises, particularly around the knees. His forearms were scraped up, large patches of skin red and angry. This guy might have taken a tumble or two somewhere, probably so drunk he couldn’t figure out how to operate a shower. But there was no smell of alcohol from him unless someone had managed to concoct and bottle the ocean.

 

Gabriel shook his head, purposefully taking his time to adjust the water, “What’s your name?”

 

There was a moment of hesitation, but the voice sounded again, still rough but losing that damaged edge, “Jack.”

 

Right then. “Gabriel here.”

 

Jack nodded yet still wary and watching Gabriel turn the faucets. It took a while for the latter to find the desired temperature for Jack, lukewarm but still quite cold for someone who had been standing in the storm. Gabriel backed out, regretful, to allow the guy some privacy.

 

Gabriel assumed Jack wasn’t going to like the hot coffee then.

 

Sighing, because for a moment there, he was thinking down the line of a horny teenager, Gabriel went off to change into something more convenient and inconspicuous. He made sure to pick something up for Jack too. They were of the same build, if the blonde wasn’t a bit more trimmed, so Gabriel supposed his old hoodie and sweats would do.

 

Kid needed his scrapes cleaned first, though. After putting on a t-shirt and shorts, Gabriel doubled back only to find a still naked and nervous Jack standing in front of the bathroom door, towel draped over his head and water trickling into small puddles on the hardwood floor.

 

Clicking his tongue, because there was definitely something wrong with this man, Gabriel dragged him to the couch and let Jack perch awkwardly on the edge. He procured an almost forgotten first-aid kit from under the kitchen sink and sat cross-legged on the carpet, tending to Jack’s abused skin.

 

Why was Gabriel doing this?

 

Jack was cool to the touch but his skin did not have the unhealthy blue tinge of a man overexposed to the chill of a thunderstorm. Instead, the stranger’s skin was perfectly pale like he had never missed a day to lay around in the sun. He was definitely sensitive, though, hissing when Gabriel rubbed the antiseptic over an open scratch and twitching whenever a band aid was applied.

 

“It’ll be over soon princess.” Gabriel couldn’t help the jab when Jack flinched away one more time, amused and annoyed. Jack levelled him with a glare.

 

“I’m not a princess.”

 

So America’s Sweetheart had a temper. Even more entertaining.

 

“Hard to tell when you can’t stay still for some itsy bitsy stings. Delicate one, aren’t you?”

 

Jack looked like he was going to cuff Gabriel over the head. The latter was slightly disappointed that he didn’t. Instead, Jack turned his face away and mumbled something quiet, unintelligible under his breath. Gabriel couldn’t catch it. With eyebrows furrowed, rosy lips pouting and eyes sparkling like the thunderstorm outside, the beautiful man was even more attractive. Since Jack didn’t seem willing to carry on the _banter_ , Gabriel pressed.  

 

“What were you doing out there in the rain?”

 

That did garner Jack’s attention, his golden crown tipped to the side as he scowled down at Gabriel, regarding him for a drawn out, silent moment, as if Gabriel was his servant and Jack the prince.

 

“Was trying to find my way home.” He finally answered.

 

There was definitely more to the story with that tone. Normally, Gabriel wouldn’t have cared. But Jack intrigued him and he had nothing else better to do, “And where about is that?”

 

He wasn’t surprised when Jack avoided his eyes, the scowl growing heavier, “… None of your business.”

 

“I just hauled your ass into my home and out of the rain. You at least owe me that.” Gabriel pointed out dryly, pressing down the final band aid with more force than necessary. To his amusement, Jack didn’t flinch. But neither did he respond to Gabriel.

 

Growing more entertained as time went by, Gabriel tossed the spare clothes at Jack’s still naked form, and marched off to fetch the now cooling coffee. Gabriel took his black, but didn’t know about Jack’s preference. After some loud shuffling about, Gabriel had a tray out, completed with milk and sugar, and balanced it back to the lounge. Even as he was careful and placed everything before a dressed Jack, Gabriel took the time to assess the blonde. The hoodie fit nicely, the pants a bit too baggy but for a guy of his build, Jack’s legs were surprisingly slender.

 

His fingers were spidery, delicate when he gingerly picked up the warm mug, sniffing the content inside before taking a tentative sip. His nose wrinkled at the bitter taste and immediately placed the mug down. Didn’t touch either the sugar or the milk.

 

Oh yes Gabriel was definitely intrigued.

 

“You can crash on the couch tonight. Help yourself to the fridge.” What the fuck was he saying? “We’ll figure out how to get you home tomorrow.”

 

The look Jack shot him was questionable at best. There was mistrust, something a bit sullen, like a child having its favourite toy taken away, uncertainty and what Gabriel could only described as at a loss of what to do.

 

This was getting better by the minute and Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure if he was going to be able to let Jack go. They didn’t exchange another word until Gabriel finished his coffee and stood to leave for the bedroom.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The words were barely above a whisper, sulky and somewhat confused, and Gabriel couldn’t help but grin at the conflicted look in Jack’s stubborn blue eyes.

 

The first thing he did upon closing the door of his bedroom was to text Amelie, saying yeah, he probably did need that vacation after all. Even when it was almost midnight, she responded instantly, saying good, because she was going to clear his schedule until next Monday anyway, whether Gabriel liked it or not. Chuckling to himself, Gabriel tossed his phone onto the nightstand, before his eyes caught on the leather jacket again, tangled in a mess of satin sheets.

 

Were those drool marks?

 

Shaking his head at himself, Gabriel picked the poor thing up and threw it into his impeccable walk-in closet. His housekeeper wasn’t going to enjoy the state of the house the next time she came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say 2 chapters? I obviously meant 3...  
> ./nervous laughter  
> Gods I should stop digging myself a deeper hole...
> 
> But at least I'm not as fucked as Gabriel!!!!
> 
> Edit: Chapter has been beta-ed by myself since it was a fucking mess ahahahahahahahaha...

* * *

 

To call Jack “strange” would be a bit of an understatement.

 

Gabriel woke up to find his unexpected guest curling up on the cold hardwood floor, head lolling to the side and arms stretched before himself. The imagery snapped Gabriel out of his sleepy haze, thinking the blonde had dropped dead during the night. But the steady, peaceful rise and fall of his body indicated otherwise and, despite lying in such an awkward angle, Jack’s breathing was quiet. His toes curled and twitched in his sleep, his face smooth and at ease, unlike the skittish, guarded man Gabriel had taken inside.

 

Stupid of him, perhaps, but Gabriel couldn’t help but spare a moment to admire the sight before him.

 

After being cleansed and dried of the rain, Jack’s hair was as fine as smelted gold, glistening in the early sun streaming through the window. A line of tantalising fine skin showed between the hoodie and the too-big sweats that rode low on his hips. It evoked a strange feeling within Gabriel, not of lust but of fondness, and Gabriel scowled at himself, blaming on the strange events that occurred for addling his already tired mind.

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel tip-toed around Jack and into the kitchen. The blonde needed sleep, he seemed like he had gone through a while without proper rest, and might be a little less grumpy with hot food waiting for him. Opening his fridge (Lena, his housekeeper, bless her heart, always stocked it before Gabriel returned), it was clear that Jack had touched nothing. Deciding to make standard omelette, Gabriel couldn’t help but feeling a little melancholic as he pulled out the necessary ingredients, knowing that today he would find out where Jack lived and helped the blonde going home.

 

After that…Gabriel didn’t know.

 

Jack was beautiful, yes, but that didn’t explain why Gabriel was so drawn to him. There was this familiarity to him that Gabriel couldn’t figure out. Jack’s face wasn’t one that could be forgotten easily, his behaviours even more so. If they had met somewhere before, Gabriel would have known.

 

Why was he so bothered by this?

 

The clicking utensils and sizzling pan woke Jack a few moments later, despite Gabriel trying to be as quiet as possible. Jack came stumbling into the kitchen, hair sticking out in every direction, delicate fingers rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He froze upon meeting Gabriel’s assessing gaze, however, startled blue met appraising brown.

 

Jack looked so young, so innocent, caught off-guard like this. But a scowl soon marred his features. And Gabriel just _had_ to smirk at that.

 

“Sit.” He gestured at the high stools around the kitchen isle, ignoring Jack’s glare, “Breakfast is ready.”

 

The blonde’s heated expression was replaced with one of uncertainty. Gabriel’s amusement grew as he watched Jack out of the corner of his eyes. Inspecting the metallic, cushioned object, Jack’s long hands gripped onto the back experimentally. He threw a wary glance at Gabriel’s direction, who was sprinkling chives atop his folded egg like nothing of interest was happening, before attempting to haul himself onto the stool. It wobbled dangerously and Gabriel braced himself for the incoming clatter. That never happened, though Jack’s legs were shaking as he managed to somewhat perch himself over the edge, flustered but victorious.

 

Gabriel bit back a grin.

 

However, his amusement somewhat faded when Jack scowled at the breakfast given to him.

 

“What is this?”

 

“…You can’t seriously tell me you haven’t seen an omelette before.”

 

The expression on Jack’s face had Gabriel gawking.

 

“Where exactly about are you from???”

 

Jack averting his gaze, suddenly looking uncomfortable and _hurt_. Gabriel’s eyebrows climbed up to his hairline. A hundred thoughts fleeted through his mind, none of them positive.

 

“Not around here.” Jack finally mumbled, eyes stubbornly glued onto the marble countertop. The morning haze completely evaporated, Gabriel watched his guest like a hawk.

 

Jack had no immediate accent. His English was fluent if not a bit gruff from his voice, as if he didn’t use it very often. There was no slurring in his speech and, despite the clumsy stumbling, his eyes were sharp. The scratches and bruises were many but new, other than those, Jack’s body was completely unmarred. His disorientation could be from extreme exhaustion, but the blonde wasn’t keen on eating and sleep seemed to do little to fix that. If it was from a medical condition, Jack would have had a lot of scars. Then again, if could have been recent and the guy could have run away from wherever he was from for that reason.

 

The more Gabriel observed, the more questions he had. He was getting increasingly intrigued and the better, more rational part of him was screaming alarms at him like Amelie after a failed contract. However, as McCree had told him sometimes, Gabriel needed to go out there and do something more interesting with his life.

 

And Gabriel knew he was getting desperate if he was quoting Jesse as an excuse.

 

“Well, eat.” Gabriel told his guest and, after seeing Jack stared at the poor omelette warily, took a bite out of his breakfast first. It was Jack’s turn to watch Gabriel, intense blue eyes darting between his mouth and the dish. Amused, Gabriel he didn’t find himself minding this one bit. With him not doubling over and dying after his first bite, or at least that was what Gabriel thought went pass Jack’s head, the blonde gave the omelette one last distrustful glare and finally took a bite.

 

And proceeded to look like he was in physical pain.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he watched Jack holding the tiny piece of egg between his canines (his teeth were the whitest, most perfect Gabriel had ever seen, if not sharp.) The blonde was scowling in both disgust and discomfort, long fingers gripping at the counter as he squirmed. But Jack didn’t outright spit it out, presumably out of politeness.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel was unable to keep the amusement out of his tone.

 

“It’s hot!!! And it tastes strange!!!” Jack managed to fumble out the words, but then simply gave up and picked the egg out of his teeth, glaring at the yellow chunk of food balefully, “How do you even eat this _stuff_???”

 

“Oh?” Gabriel shoved a big piece in his mouth, making a point, “Acquired taste, I suppose. What do you usually eat?”

 

“…Fish…Seafood…” Jack huffed out in the end, looking away.

 

Interesting. Then again, so far Jack had been nothing but such.

 

“Well then.” Gabriel slid off his stool and went to rummage through the fridge. Smirking to himself, Gabriel could almost feel the intensity of Jack’s gaze over his shoulder. Grabbing a flat, air-sealed package, Gabriel made sure to tear it open first before he slid it over the isle to Jack. There was immense relief on Jack’s features as soon as he realised what it was. Still, the blonde seemed to blanch a little at the smoky smell and picked up a thin slice gingerly with his fingers.

 

At least Jack didn’t spit out the salmon immediately. He chewed quietly, thoughtfully and went for a second slide much to Gabriel’s satisfaction, “That’s better, hm?”

 

“The smell ruined it a little.” Jack admitted and he ate politely despite must have been famished. He added after a third slice, giving Gabriel a faint smile, “Thank you, though.”

 

Somehow, Gabriel’s kitchen seemed a lot warmer than it normally was.

 

Jack ended up eating another whole package of the fish and still seemed peckish. Gabriel made a mental note to take him out for sushi later on. If Jack intended to stay for that long, that was…

 

After breakfast, the silence between them got awkward once more. Jack fidgeted on his stool, big blue eyes looking anywhere but Gabriel. And Gabriel was awed at how _he_ could be so at loss for words. Considering his field of work, Gabriel could bullshit at every given situation. But Jack was fascinating and different. He gave little for Gabriel to know where to begin.

 

“So…you’re not from around here?”

 

That was lame. It had those expressive eyes focused on him once more however, and Gabriel felt a swell of something in his heart that he hadn’t felt in a long, _long_ time. Jack shook his head without a word, pale brows drawing together. But Gabriel would be damned though if he let silence ruin this, whatever _this_ was, before it even started.

 

“How about I give ya a tour around town?”

 

He could see the emotions flashing through Jack’s eyes. Hesitation and intrigue. Tired but excited. There was something well-worn about Jack, a bone-deep exhaustion that Gabriel knew in a personal level and an uncertainty that he couldn’t quite figure out.

 

“Yeah…sure.” Jack finally answered, still looking torn.

 

Gabriel gave him the most reassuring smile he could (Amelie often compared his smiles to a shark’s grin, so Gabriel wasn’t sure it was the course of action) and almost asked Jack to come to his room before stopping himself. He didn’t want to progress that quickly. Not yet. Even when the intention was nothing of such.

 

“Gimme a minute.” Feeling rather stupid, Gabriel made a beeline to the master bedroom and into the walk-in closet, carefully side-stepping the jacket on the floor. Picking out something for Jack to wear was easy, they were roughly the same size, but he would need a belt trying to fit into any of Gabriel’s pants. He settled with a navy blue polo and a pair of grey striped khaki shorts, both bought by his Mami and both screamed too loudly of prep boy style. After some digging around, he found some spanking new boxers and socks, too.

 

Before going back, Gabriel made a quick phone call, asking Lena to drop by and take the jacket out for dry cleaning. The Brit was as cheery as usual, happy to know that Gabriel was back, though she did try to get him to confess that he mucked up the house after just one night. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel merely told her that he would be out most of the day and she could do her own inspections if she wanted to.

 

“ _A’ight, luv!_ ” Lena giggled, “ _Glad ya decided to take a break. Plannin’ to have a party or something? Should I call Mei for your usual catering needs?_ ”

 

“Oh Lord, no.” Gabriel’s tone was crisp, bordering sarcastic, as he thought of how much Jack would freak out at all the steaming, cooked food, not to mention a crowd of all things. But an idea sparkled, admittedly out of hopefulness, and he added in haste, ”On second thought, can you order a platter of sushi? As many selection as possible and for dinner, please.”

 

Gabriel could practically feel the curiosity vibrating from the other end of the phone, _“Consider it done. Anything else? Sake? Dessert? Anything…_ cooked _?”_

 

Ah, _yes,_ Gabriel fucking _hated_ sushi. He could eat it, just not exactly _fond_ of it. Of course Lena would catch up on that. She had been trying to get him used to the texture for years, complaining about his lack of adventurous ventures, hence the packages of smoked salmon.

 

“…Get me a Hakata ramen just in case. And sake.”

 

Lena made a noise of acknowledgement. It was clear she was intrigued now. And yet the mere thought of her knowing of Jack’s presence made Gabriel uncomfortable. Hitting the end call button with more force than necessary, Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Why the fuck was he so concerned about all this?

 

Alas, Gabriel was partially answered when he brought the bundle of clothes out to Jack. When he was told to change, the blonde proceeded to strip _right in front of_ Gabriel.

 

“What are you doing?!” He blurted out before having a chance to stop himself. Jack paused his movements, furrowing his brows in confusion at Gabriel. And goddamnit if the blonde’s upper body wasn’t packed with well-defined muscles…

 

“You said to change.”

 

Gabriel covered the lower half of his face, making what he was hoping to be a nonchalant sound. Shrugging at what he must have passed as weird behaviours, Jack went back to removing the clothes he slept in. Gabriel was rather disappointed when Jack had to sit down to put on the shorts, thus depriving him of a glorious if not cliché bending over moment. Though Jack did have to do an awkward wiggle to fit into the khakis just right and that alone was rewarding…

 

Gabriel almost slapped himself.

 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

But Jack was _eccentric_ , he was befuddled upon being shown to Gabriel sleek black Mercedes (yes, Gabriel had flashier, more expensive cars, but it would just be tacky driving around town in one of those). It took a solid five minutes for Jack to figure out how to squeeze himself into the passenger seat, long legs bending uncomfortably and not quite knowing where to put his elbows. Gabriel could have helped, he admitted, but he was having more fun watching Jack fumbling about.

 

“Buckle up.” Gabriel told the guy, though with how things had been going, he sincerely doubted Jack knew what to do with the seatbelt. Sure enough, the blonde gave him a wide-eyed, confused look that had Gabriel sighing, if not a bit fondly so.

 

He ended up having to reach over and strap Jack in, hyper-aware of the blonde’s breath tickling the shell of his ear.

 

“Is this necessary?” Jack squirmed when Gabriel very reluctantly settled back down on his seat. The latter levelled his guest with a flat look. Jack glared right back at him, “What?!”

 

Gabriel couldn’t help it, he barked out a laugh. Jack immediately flustered, only to let out a startled yelp when the car engines purred to life. His grip was knuckle-white on the belt and his muscles furled tight on the leather seat when the vehicle started moving.

 

“Never seen a car before?” Gabriel purred, highly amused.

 

“Seen them. Never been in one.” Jack forced out the words behind his teeth. It made Gabriel laugh, but also gave him even more questions, which Jack tended to do so every five minutes. For all Gabriel knew, this guy might as well be an Amish. An extremely sheltered Amish.

 

Wouldn’t that be interesting?

 

Gabriel should probably expect this beautiful dreamy hunk of a catch call him a heathen at one point. Jack was probably as mad as a bat, as far as Gabriel knew. The thought alone made Gabriel laugh again, despite the heated glares Jack was shooting between him and the road. Jack tensed every time they passed a car, every time they switched lanes, every time they turned around a corner… But Gabriel supposed for a twenty, thirty something-year-old man, first time riding a car could be a rather traumatic experience.

 

However, soon Jack was getting less wary and more curious, even though he was still having a firm grip on the belt and keeping some distance away from the door. A child-like awe was overtaking the fear in his too-blue eyes and the coil of his body was loosening slowly.

 

Gabriel didn’t even bother to hide the grin that was stretching the corners of his mouth impossibly wide. It had been a while since he had last felt so… _light_ , like this. Yes, rationally he should have been more careful around Jack, but the sheer presence of Jack was soothing. The blonde, funny enough, reminded him of those walks on the beach at night, of the peace that resided within rolling waves and the sand that slipped underneath the soles of his feet.

 

“Is there anywhere in particular you would like to see?” Gabriel asked, breaking his own train of thoughts, pulling those eyes to him once more.

 

Jack was puzzled. The wonder on his face was becoming torn again and Gabriel almost regretted asking. He seemed wanting to say something, but stopped himself just short of it.

 

“Anywhere.” Jack said, suddenly looked sad, “Anywhere but the sea.”

 

For the first time since last night, Gabriel sensed there was something off about Jack. Something _wrong_. Fixing his sight back on the road, Gabriel could physically feel the distress radiating from Jack. He chose to ignore this, even though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

They drove around for an hour or two and, to fill the silence, Gabriel turned on the radio. It startled Jack just as anything “new” had, but it also quickly entranced the man. The music in particular was a pleasant surprise.

 

“People don’t often play music at home.” Jack let it slip before he could hold back. It raised Gabriel’s own curiosity further, and the desire to learn more about Jack grew. He made mental notes to every observation, as much as he could while driving, and every new detail he found brought a smile to Gabriel’s lips.

 

They ended up making an impromptu trip to the mountains, Gabriel stopping to get themselves lunch from a corner supermarket. Packaged sandwich and more smoked fish for Jack. Jack had refused to leave the car, though he did seem awfully anxious after the few minutes in Gabriel’s absence. If the latter found it amusing and just a tiny bit endearing, he didn’t say.

 

The points of entry for cars were limited, but they hadn’t any proper equipment for a hike anyway. Gabriel drove up a well-known path, parked and helped a reluctant Jack stepping out. Jack’s hand was pleasantly cool to the touch, holding onto Gabriel’s despite having his feet on the ground, unbalanced after such a long ride. The quietness surrounding them seemed to unnerve Jack as well, standing a little closer to Gabriel, cornflower eyes surveying the area sceptically.

 

Gabriel was slightly disappointed when Jack let go of his hand as they started up the path. It was green this time of the year, the sun wasn’t as unbearable as it could be and the vegetation had a healthy sheen to it after the storm last night. Leaves and pebbles crunched under their shoes, the soil underneath was still damp and the air was crisp, free of the smell of pollution from the city. It was refreshing and Gabriel could feel the calming effect nature was having on him just as it was slowly smoothing out Jack’s frayed nerves.

 

“Have you been to the mountains before?” Gabriel asked, just for the sake of conversation, even though he could have guessed the answer. Sure enough, Jack shook his golden crown.

 

“Been wanting to, but I’m not…” There was a sigh, almost frustrated and equally sheepish, “I’m not quite good with my legs.”

 

Gabriel decided to push his luck, “Oh? How so?”

 

As predicted, Jack tensed once more, suddenly having great interest on the gravel-paved path, “I don’t…I don’t walk too often.”

 

Gabriel was no fool and he doubted Jack thought he was one either, if his reddening cheeks were anything to go by, “Practice makes perfect.” His tone was nonchalant, though his glance missed nothing of Jack’s expressive face. He seemed surprised at Gabriel’s response, but then there was a small smile, shy and a bit amused, forming over Jack’s perfect lips.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

As they made it to the first observatory point, Jack did trip on his own feet a couple of times and would probably have broken his nose if Gabriel wasn’t there to catch him. And yet, Jack’s attitudes loosened some every time Gabriel prevented him from getting more scrapes. Jack smiled more, chuckling even, and joked about something along the line of “land-sickness” that was ridiculous, but Gabriel didn’t find it in him to mind. The warmth they shared was pleasant in its familiarity, and Gabriel was regretful that the hike didn’t take any longer.

 

The pure wonder in Jack’s eyes as he cast his gaze over the cliff was breath-taking as a reward. The wind knocked the words away from Jack and Gabriel couldn’t move his stare away.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Jack whispered, arms stretched out wide like he could hold the world in them.

 

“It is.” Gabriel agreed, but he wasn’t looking at the same thing Jack was.

 

Oddly enough, standing here so high above the ground, admiring the view of his unexpected guest, Gabriel thought he could hear the sea calling for him.

 

“You know…These mountains are called the _San Gabriel_.”

 

Bright blue eyes peered over a straight shoulder, inquisitive “Just like your name.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jack’s chuckle was boisterous, starting with a rumble in his chest that built up to a full-blown laughter. And Gabriel laughed along with him, not just because the situation was strange to begin with, but also because the noises Jack made was contagious. Like sunlight dancing upon the sweeping waves.

 

They kept the banter going. Mostly it was Gabriel who talked and Jack who listened to him with all his attention. It didn’t matter whether the story was about McCree’s new dog or Amelie’s latest operation in terrorising the new recruits, it kept the silence at bay and Jack’s laughter fluttering in the open air. Sometimes Jack would offer titbits of his own life, a small snippet of misadventures here and there. But there was never anyone mentioned in Jack’s tales, as little as they were, and Jack’s blue eyes always seemed so sad, so faraway whenever he spoke.

 

This one familiarity clicked.

 

 _Crippling loneliness_.

 

Regardless, Gabriel bravely kept the conversations going, through the simple lunch and through the rest of the afternoon. Some of the things he said was personal, some not, mostly nonsensical and Gabriel had never talked so much in his life, never about anything that had no beneficial factor to him and never to an almost stranger.

 

But Jack kept smiling and leaning closer, sharing a laughter over something completely silly and showing Gabriel a ray of fondness in those endless blue eyes of his. It was sweet, like a childhood crush that was all vanilla and honey, yet with an underlying depth of uncharted melancholy.

 

Gabriel found himself enjoying this, the lack of reassurance in an adventure and an unexplainable intimacy.

 

When the sun bled over the horizon, they drove back to Gabriel’s place, a mutual warmth spreading between them, just fingertips away. But it soon diminished as they arrived on destination. Something was riling Jack up, bringing back his agitation and anxiety.

 

“Something the matter?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack didn’t meet his gaze.

 

“I…don’t know.” He admitted, looking out the window with his shoulders hunched. It shouldn’t have worried Gabriel, but it did, and he felt concern seeping into his consciousness as they pulled up to the garage.

 

Gabriel had texted Jesse earlier, giving him the day off with full pay. His reason given to the cowboy was that McCree would probably need some “resting” after last night.

 

In truth, Gabriel simply wanted to keep Jack to himself, at least for the moment.

 

Jack got tangled in the seatbelt in a hasty attempt to get out of the car himself, proceeded to almost fall flat on his face as he paddled his way to the front door. Then promptly stood frozen the moment they got inside, standing at lost in the silent hallway. Gabriel watched him turning his head around, as if trying to search for something. There were sad, tiny whines coming from Jack’s throat, put-upon and desperate that took a hold of Gabriel’s heart and clenched.

 

Gabriel didn’t like it. He didn’t like seeing Jack upset.

 

But suddenly, Jack turned, blue eyes boring holes into Gabriel, and he took a step towards the Latino, tentative and unsure, but he continued getting closer, his gaze never once wavered. The breath in Gabriel’s throat hitched when the blonde’s face unexpectedly pressed against his neck, Jack’s nostril flaring against his skin.

 

In that instant, Gabriel was the one at loss of what to do and all he could feel was the coolness of Jack’s skin against his, like an ocean breeze and the well-known scent of sunshine brushing over shifting sand.

 

But Jack pulled away before Gabriel could react, blushing ever so delicately.

 

“I-I’m hungry!” He blurted out, a terrible excuse and could have been interpreted in so many terrible ways, but it made Gabriel laugh instead.

 

He hadn’t laughed, _really laughed_ , so much in a day. Not in a long time.

 

Lena had been here alright. The floor was squeaky clean with no trace of the puddle since the night before, kitchen almost sparkled, all bins emptied and, without checking, Gabriel knew his bedroom and closet were organized as if cut straight out from a magazine. Sushi platters were perfectly wrapped and stored in his spacious fridge, arranged like extravagant works of art and shimmered even in the bleary industrial light.

 

Gabriel decided they should enjoy the feast outside, in the classic back garden that he hardly ever frequent, by the pool that smelt strongly of chlorine.

 

Jack was still a little awkward after the encounter, but soon lost himself in consuming the sashimi, without using either soy or wasabi. It was gross, in Gabriel’s opinion, but Jack at least seemed to enjoy himself. There wasn’t much conversation, though Jack did try to offer Gabriel some of the food when he noticed his host wasn’t eating. Gabriel graciously denied and was content to watch in both fascination and disgust as Jack devoured the raw fish and rolls. The blonde was less self-conscious around Gabriel now, not to the point of gorging himself like Jesse often did, but wasn’t taking the dainty, polite bites like in the morning either. Obviously, Jack didn’t know how to use chopsticks, not that Gabriel minded, and just went about the old hand-picking ways instead.

 

He must have been starving, despite having held out for so long during the day, because Jack didn’t look up until two-third of the spread was demolished. His stare was inquisitive again, with a freckle of sesame sticking at the corner of his mouth that Gabriel itched to kiss away.

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Jack asked, with just a hint of wonder in his voice. Under that gaze, so open and so genuine, Gabriel gave in. He brushed the seed away with his thumb, feeling a spike of something sweet in his heart when Jack leaned in just a fraction. “I gave you no reason to be nice to me. I have been nothing but a bother, I am sure. So why?”

 

“Because you needed it.”

 

Jack cocked his head to the side, golden hair fluttered in the evening breeze, his skin almost luminous under the garden lights, “No-one helps someone without a reason, without getting something back.”

 

“Is that what you are taught?” Gabriel asked, even when he knew he should understand what Jack said the most. It was his job, after all.

 

Jack averted his gaze then, a sheen of iron and bitterness clouded over blue, “It is what I have learned.”

 

It made Gabriel’s mouth run dry and his interest renewed tenfold. So Jack wasn’t made out of pure gold, then. Gabriel reach out again, this time catching Jack’s sculpted chin and holding it in place. He studied the man’s features carefully, eyes roaming above flawless beauty that covered a pain etched deep beneath.

 

“Sometimes, it is good for the soul to show a little kindness.”

 

“Even if it gives you nothing in return?” Jack asked, lips so full and tantalizing under the sweep of Gabriel’s thumb.

 

“Even if it gives me nothing to remember by.” Gabriel said and removed his hand, stopping short just from leaning in. He stood, blood thumping loudly his ears, and left Jack sitting there in the night. Gabriel’s head was screaming at him to come back, to _take_ , yet there was something, a small voice in the back of his mind that whispered _yes_ , he had made the right choice.

 

Gabriel slept fitfully that night. There was a sense of longing lodged among the muddled mess of dreams, cloying together and leaving him restless. Gabriel woke as if he hadn’t sleep at all, tired and grouchy as he lay in this too-wide bed, sheets always a little too cold and room always so empty. It was still dark out. Two thirty-six, his phone said. Gabriel let his head rolled back to the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Perhaps some wine would fix this. He hadn’t really eaten dinner either, so that also might be the case.

 

Gabriel opened his door, only to find a curled-up Jack lying just outside, head tucking against knees. His features were marred with a frown, long fingers stretching out as if trying to grasp at something in his dream. Muscles tensed, lips mumbling rapidly and incoherently, Jack was pained and all Gabriel knew was that he didn’t like seeing this. He didn’t know what compelled him to crouch down and scoop the man up into his arms, but his heart stopped the moment Jack’s movements ceased, hands weaving into the thin material of his shirt and face settling into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. Jack inhaled like he hadn’t breathed in so long, whispering so softly Gabriel couldn’t pick up any word. But it was soothing, the feeling of Jack’s breaths against his skin and the way Jack melded like a missing piece of puzzle in his arms.

 

Perhaps his loneliness had finally won over, but when they slept cuddled up together that night, Gabriel felt the cold subsiding into non-existence, and instead the calming embrace of the sea in the feeling of Jack’s hand holding his so tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was almost surprised when he woke up to unblinking blue eyes.

 

There was a decent gap between them, but close enough for Gabriel to feel the warmth radiating from Jack’s skin. Something moved under his sleepy haze, a rolling wave of pleasant familiarity, a sense of… _domesticity_ that he had never really felt in his life. It was nothing like Mami’s hand smoothing down his hair when he was young, or his sisters’ hugs whenever he returned from a particularly long trip. Not the beers he shared with his Papa on late summer afternoons or the age-old stories his late Abuelo used to tell them around his ancient coffee table.

 

This was something different. Something that called out to him, something that could be _just for him_.

 

Gabriel Reyes had fallen, so fast and so earnestly, it scared him. He could feel the gravity in Jack’s presence and the pull resonating deep within his bones. It evoked the curls of his toes, the quickening of his heartbeat and the tugging of a smile that he couldn’t help but give in. It felt like something that was once _missing_ had finally been returned, so much by chance that it had taken a while for relief to sink in. He didn’t stop his fingers from inching forward, and he couldn’t contain the way his chest burst into sparks when Jack’s tentative pinkie hooked around his, warm and trembling just a little.

 

Silence stretched between them, contented and gentle. Gabriel could never recall a time when he was so at peace in another’s presence. It felt almost like an illusion, and he was afraid it would all dissolve away like seafoam should a word be spoken. It was a strange feeling, just like Jack was, so wholesome and intimate yet miles and miles apart. It made something twist in Gabriel’s chest, a yearning that was achingly bittersweet that echoed within the cavernous emptiness of his heart.

 

He felt like he could spend an eternity like this, just lying here and stare into those eyes, so blue they darkened the sky. Like he could, _would_ , watch his entire fortune and empire turn into ash, just so he could keep this warmth beside him. And Gabriel breathed with a great shudder, when his finger curled just a little tighter around Jack’s, to anchor it there, to make sure that the past two days wasn’t just a dream. Then, and only then when the delicate skin didn’t slip away from his grasp, did Gabriel speak.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Jack didn’t answer, not right away. His blue eyes shifted downward for a moment, glossy and clear like reminiscences of cloudless autumn skies, and Gabriel’s heart throbbed when lashes of spun gold fanned over unmarred skin.

 

Jack was so beautiful, he was almost surreal. Unearthly. An uncharted territory that had Gabriel stumbling into without doubt and reservation. Something pure yet with an unfathomable depth.

 

“There is something I need to find.”

 

Gabriel swallowed, braving himself to brush a hand against Jack’s chin. Smoother than the satin they were lying upon. “And then?”

 

It took longer for Jack to respond this time. Uncertainty flitted across sapphire, but he made no move to stop Gabriel’s caress. He sunk further into down pillow, giving up a sigh that was both tired and contented.

 

“And then I must go back.”

 

Something clamped down the flutters in his chest, cold, dark and heavy. His hand stilled upon Jack’s jawline, clinging onto the hesitation he could hear in the blonde’s voice, “Must you?”

 

Blue eyes glanced back up at him, a tight pinch pressed blonde brows together that Gabriel just had to smooth away. Soft lashes brushed against Gabriel’s palm, making an involuntary shiver go down his spine. Silence was strained now, a lump that curded and stuck in the air between them. Gabriel could count every thump his heart made, every nervous twitch of his fingertips.

 

“I don’t belong here. I’m sure you have noticed.” Jack’s voice was sad. Regretful, almost. It had Gabriel giving up the ruse and just cupping his chiselled jaw, caressing the fine skin there.

 

“But do you want to stay?” The words came out before Gabriel could even register them. He blinked, surprised at himself, but any reservation he had evaporated the moment he saw the hope in Jack’s eyes. It was tiny and it was flickering, buried so many other warring emotions, but it was there. Jack darted his gaze away at the same heartbeat.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

 

“It sure damn does.” Gabriel growled, tilting Jack’s chin back up to meet his own smouldering stare.

 

Why he cared so much, Gabriel didn’t know. The only thing he knew was that Jack made the house less cold and the night less lonely. His fascination towards the strange blonde perhaps had something to do with Jack’s aesthetic, but had more to do with the way Jack could dismantle Gabriel’s layers and layers of walls around himself without saying much. Even though their meeting was dated back by hours, Gabriel couldn’t shake the feeling that he had known Jack for ages, that somehow they had been more than just strangers.

 

Blue eyes were upon his again, inquisitive, “Why are you doing this? You don’t know me.” The last part was spoken with some hesitation, like Jack was unsure of this fact himself. It was an opening, and Gabriel would be damned if he didn’t take this opportunity.

 

“Then allow me to.” There was a pleading note in his tone, something that rarely ever happened. Gabriel Reyes always got what he wanted, either by making cold hard deals or taking it, certainly never by begging. But, with Jack being here, so soft and warm and vulnerable, he would be more than willing to make an exception.

 

The pause was the longest here, surprise and something choked up being the elements that held back Jack’s words. He brought a hand up, slow and doubtful, like Gabriel would push him away at any given moment. It was placed against Gabriel’s chest in the end, above where his heart beat furiously in its cage, fingers winding into the t-shirt’s material. For a second, there was that desperation in Jack’s eyes again, similar to what Gabriel had seen yesterday when they entered the house, and he was alarmed.

 

“You will think I’m a mad man if I tell you.” There was a tremble in Jack’s voice, latching onto that distrust he had since the beginning of their encounter, or what little left of it, more of a reason to give himself than Gabriel. And, at that moment, Gabriel knew that Jack, too, felt the pull between them. That they beckoned each other in ways that neither could understand.

 

“And I am a mad man in many definitions.” A light prod at what had transpired. Stranger in the night, soaked to the bones in the freezing harsh rain. Allowed him in his home, cared for him, without even knowing who he was. Trusting him to fall asleep with and waking up to the feeling of never wanting to let go.

 

Mad, indeed.

 

Gabriel felt the hand tightened on his shirt. Jack’s smile was a crooked, pained thing. He doubted, and Gabriel would have been slighted by this if he couldn’t guess Jack’s point of view. Jack was doing a gamble, and he was afraid to lose. With a jolt in his heart, Gabriel realised that it wasn’t just whatever Jack had back at home, wherever it was.

 

There was also _Gabriel._

The quivering of his breaths was potent when Gabriel pressed a hand atop Jack’s. Neither could tell if it was the other was shaking. Perhaps it was both of them.

 

It felt like an eternity when Jack spoke again, eyes wide with anxiety and refusing to meet Gabriel’s own, “I am from the sea.”

 

He was surprised. No one wouldn’t be with that kind of reveal. But Gabriel didn’t say a word. He simply watched Jack, with rapt attention, despite his rationality screaming alarms at him. He was no dreamer, had never been one to believe in the wild fairy tales he was told as a child. It could be his smitten self that was delusional, just maybe, but looking at Jack, instinct told Gabriel that there was something surreal about the man, the moment their eyes met under that pouring rain. And instinct had never failed Gabriel, not in the various conquests in his life. So his hand tightened around the fist upon his chest as he anchored Jack there, knowing the moment he let go would be the moment he would lose this chance forever.

 

And Jack…Jack was taken aback at Gabriel’s reaction, like he couldn’t believe it himself. There was a drop of relief in a sea of fear and uncertainty, the kind of someone that had been disappointed so many times, there was little for him to keep hoping.

 

Sharp white teeth worried plush bottom lip as Jack searched Gabriel’s face. Something he saw there must have reassured him, because he continued, breathless and a little scared, “I wasn’t supposed to be up here. Definitely not for this long. I was hoping… _thinking_ that something different, something… _good_ can come, but I…” He cut himself off, floundering with the words.

 

Gabriel held his hand down, pulling Jack closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tiny slip of light over the blackout curtains dimmed. Even though they were inside, separated from the world, Gabriel could almost taste it, the earthly scent of an impending storm on the tip of his tongue. He noticed how the air had turned colder, but Jack’s skin was still a pleasant sun-kissed warmth. In the confined shadows of the bedroom, blue eyes glistened, reflecting what little of illumination and glowed like fae-light.

 

A chill ran down Gabriel’s spine and the hair at his nape stood on end. In that one moment, the world had somehow shifted. Could it possibly be his mind that was playing tricks? Or that he hadn’t fully waken from his dream? But Jack was here, solid and trembling in his hand. He was fragile and yet not, something beautiful, of origin and power unfathomable.

 

Gabriel knew he should be scared. But he couldn’t be. Not with how entranced he was.

 

“Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?” He heard himself asking, when Jack didn’t speak again. The look in his eyes answered Gabriel’s question before any sound was made.

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.”

 

Jack’s shoulder rose with a shuddering breath, only to descend further into the plush mattress as he exhaled. Heart hammering in his chest, painfully audible in the quiet atmosphere, Gabriel tugged Jack closer, tentative at first, but then surer as he met no resistance. They came nose to nose in the end, a breath width away.

 

“Would you like to change that?” Gabriel whispered. At this point, he didn’t care what compelled him to offer so. Not when the gentle scent of the sea caressed him with every breath Jack took not when the embers of hope in his eyes were kindled, burning away at the edge of uncertainty.

 

“You don’t know me.” Their lips were a hair apart, tingling with want and just a drop of heartache.

 

“Then let me in. Show me.” _Don’t run away. Stay. Please._

 

They met in a kiss, neither could tell who initiated it first. It was chaste, both testing water. There wasn’t any firework going off. No zap of electricity or butterflies going wild in the stomach. The kiss was an evening wave, blanketing over ragged sand and leaving emotions smoothed out of doubt. Before he knew it, Gabriel’s hand was tangling among the silky strands of Jack’s hair, arm locking Jack’s waist flush against his. Their bodies intertwined, fingers desperately exploring, kisses turned messy and heated. They curled around each other, fitted like two pieces of a puzzle, noses nudging and lips crashing for more. Jack tasted of the sea, with salt in the corner of his mouth and a bone-deep coolness that made Gabriel shudder with anticipation. Both their desires were clear, hot and heavy through the thin fabric of their garments.

 

Gabriel didn’t expect Jack to flip him over, sliding a leg across his abdomen and sat astride him. His stomach dropped, a scorching slide of lust as Jack writhed out of his clothes, pale flesh flustered under Gabriel’s hungry gaze. Dark hands trailed down perfectly sculpted muscles, pleased to drink in hitched breaths and delicious squirms.

 

Like this, naked before Gabriel’s eyes, Jack was both bolder and more vulnerable all the same, palms pressing against Gabriel’s pecs and knees bracing around his ribs. Every rise and fall of Gabriel’s body moved Jack’s with them, and the latter arched so wonderfully into the trailing fingers down his spine. Perhaps this was progressing too quickly, but Gabriel couldn’t seem to care. He couldn’t fumble for the lube any faster when Jack all but tore off his shirt and he couldn’t help himself from bucking up the moment his finger slipped into tight, blistering heat.

 

Uncertainty was replaced with something akin to smugness, _pride_ , when Jack gave out an unabashed moan, Gabriel’s finger pumping and stroking so-very lazily.

 

“Y’know.” He couldn’t keep the breathlessness out of his voice, and almost chuckled when Jack blurred glare peered down at his grin, “I didn’t ask for this in particular when I said _let me in_. Ain’t complaining, though.”

 

Jack’s growl was almost feral, and he grounded his hips down as if to make a point, smirking triumphantly when Gabriel’s hardness slid snug between his cheeks. Gabriel’s gasp quickly turned into a throaty, amused rumble.

 

 _He has teeth_.

 

Another finger made its way in, curling and tugging at the one spot that made Jack keening for more. His quietness evaporated with every moan, grunt and whimper. The noises he made, the way his thighs clamped around Gabriel, how he twitched and arched with every touch were addictive, even if it was their first time, and Gabriel wanted more of this. To see Jack’s mysteriousness came unravelled and undone. To see him lost in a torrent of sensation, to see him open, to see his heart behind closed walls. To be the one that was responsible for taking him apart and to be the one that put him back together.

 

Over and over again.

 

“…I came for you…” The words were garbled amidst the moans, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Gabriel’s chest, “…You…drew me in…”

 

A confession? Gabriel made a noise of acknowledgement, stirring Jack’s insides just a bit faster, drawing out plenty different ranges of noises, sinful and earnest. Jack was nothing like the lovers Gabriel had taken in the past, he reacted so wonderfully to every touch given. He shook and whined when Gabriel’s hand trailed from the sole of his curling foot to the cradled of his inner thigh, clenched himself around Gabriel when nails teased the dip of his hip and _shouted_ when Gabriel peeled back his foreskin, stroking the blushing, weeping tip.

 

But, above all, he wanted to hear Jack speak, rough voice huskier and more shattered with pleasure.

 

“How so?” The question rolled out with the thunder outside, a third finger joined the other two. Rough hand traced Jack’s jutted shaft, brushing ever so lightly at the sensitive skin, smearing the wetness he found there back into yielding slit. Jack went rigid, mouth opened in a silent scream, but he held on out of sheer stubbornness. The grin Gabriel had was savage in satisfaction, watching Jack collecting himself with frantic flutters of his chest, the blue of his eyes were thin rings around black, kiss-swollen lips parted open in gasping puffs.

 

“You…y-ah! You h-have…something of mine…I-ah…I _c-can’t_ go back w-without it…” His voice was lost into another long moan, head and shoulders thrown back as Gabriel picked up his pace suddenly. It was difficult to keep himself under control, not with Jack writhing atop him like this and certainly not with firm mounts of flesh rubbing against his straining cock so insistently. But Gabriel held out, wanting to savour the moment like he would savour fine pinot noir.

 

His other hand moved up despite Jack’s protesting whine, tracing the line from the bobbing apple of Jack’s throat, passing the cage of his heart, down to taunt abdomen and back onto the heavy shaft that was rutting against Gabriel’s skin so desperately.

 

“Is that the only reason you showed up?” Pumping fingers were faster, ignoring the nails that dug into his chest. Jack was shaking, so close and yet _not enough_. Jack was barely coherent, trying so hard to form words that made sense, clinging onto Gabriel like a lifeline.

 

As much as he kept his voice even, Gabriel was glazed with a sheen of sweat, and it had Jack slipping, bowing forward and clutching at thick shoulders. Gabriel’s fingers pulled out with a loud, obscene pop, so sudden it made Jack cry out in a strangled noise between surprise and protest, only to sob when the blunt head of Gabriel’s cock slipped in without much warning. Jack _thrashed_ , sharp teeth biting into Gabriel’s collarbone out of sheer instinct.

 

He would have waited, would have let Jack adjust to the size of his girth, despite the curd of insecurity at Jack’s words surfacing again. Gabriel didn’t expect Jack to still, push himself up and _sink down all the way_.

 

It was Gabriel’s turn to shout when Jack rode him, trembling and stuttering in his own oversensitivity. Gabriel’s gasps were short and startled, thrusting upward to meet every bounce. With one grip on Jack’s thigh, he felt every roll of muscles with every movement and the other on Jack’s cock, jerking and tugging without any rhythm at all. The sounds spilling from Jack’s mouth was both foreign and familiar to Gabriel’s ears, of words that seemingly had no meaning but the tone of them that carried all that he needed to hear. Unintelligible, strung together and sinfully melodic. Pupils blown wide and bolted to Gabriel’s, Jack’s nostrils flared and his hands shot up to frame Gabriel’s face, to hold him there, to try and convey what he couldn’t possibly speak aloud.

 

There was a jolt in Gabriel’s heart, like a spark of lightning that combusted and burned away the lingering emptiness.

 

There wasn’t much thought involved, no need to impress one another with pretentious _skills_ , but simple filthy, blissful sex that had his mind blank and his vision whitening out. Gabriel didn’t know who went over the edge first, or how long it had taken them, but Jack continued to move even when Gabriel’s legs were shaking and Gabriel continued to tug at Jack’s shaft even though his chest was splattered with wetness. Jack fell again, at last, with a muted noise against the cradle of Gabriel’s shoulder, curling up in Gabriel’s arms as they trembled together.

 

This certainly didn’t go as expected, just as Jack’s unexpected appearance three days ago.

 

“…The loneliness of your soul called out to me. I watched you for many moons, when you strode down the sandy beaches all by your lonesome.” And just like that, Jack broke the silence of post-coital haze. His voice was sure, even though hoarse and breathless. A hand pressed against the crook of Gabriel’s neck, long fingers smoothing the beads of sweat gathering there.

 

“I did not mean for you to find what belonged to me. Perhaps I did. Fate is funny in the way she weaves. I couldn’t predict you would have taken it away for so long, however. In my naiveté, I had thought it would happen like the tales of old, whereas you would find me first and hide the skin later, and we shall have a long, fulfilling life for a time, until what was lost would be found again, and thus I shall return to the sea.”

 

For all that he was worth, Gabriel’s every movement ceased. He wasn’t stupid nor was he unlearned. Fairy tales were never his favourite, but his Mami had told them to him and his sisters enough when they were young for him to realise what Jack was speaking about. What he was implying himself to be.

 

 _Selkie_.

 

Everything clicked just like a huge combination of locks and keys. That jacket, the same one he had taken to hold on all those lonely nights, _five months ago_ , that same jacket was Jack’s _seal skin_.

 

Farfetched and mad, just as Jack had told him.

 

 _Mad_.

 

And yet…

 

“But it didn’t turn out as it should have been.” Gabriel spoke, not entirely sure to Jack or to himself, arms tightening around the frame that melded so perfectly against his. Jack chuckled, a warm puff of breath against Gabriel’s cooling skin.

 

“No, it did not.”

 

The pause was long this time, pregnant with scrambled thoughts.

 

“The scent…it has ingrained on you.” Jack nosed at him, taking in a lungful of breath, and a finger slipped behind Gabriel’s ear, massaging the soft skin there, “I was angry, being left stranded. I couldn’t go home without it. Being by the sea was most painful. I wasn’t even sure if it was you who had taken my skin. The human world is a mess. It is not kind to someone like me.”

 

Rage reared its ugly head, demanding retribution, demanding to hear what was left unsaid. So did guilt, for unknowingly causing Jack needless torment. But Jack was here, warm and safe, in his arms, and Gabriel couldn’t shake the feeling that it was meant to be. So he planted a kiss upon golden crown instead, and nuzzled it when Jack’s contented sigh caressed his skin.

 

“I had my reservations when I felt its presence returning. And with it, yours. I was confused. I was hurt. I was wrathful. Yet, you smelt of home. Of _me_. You could have so easily shunned my presence, and yet have taken me in. Cared for me even though I must have appeared much of a mad man then as I do now.”

 

Gabriel’s chest constricted. The explanations were indeed tall tales, heavy on the impossible side, and he wasn’t sure if his head had the capacity to ever fully wrap around this. Magic didn’t happen, at least not to people like him. Cold, hard reality was all that was supposed to be there. But Gabriel couldn’t deny how much he had wished, on the nights cuddling around that jacket and all those before them, that his soul meant something to someone. That the emptiness in his heart would somehow be filled.

 

And, with all that he was, Gabriel dearly wished this was not an illusion his mind had created, that it wasn’t _him_ that had gone insane. That sublime creature wasn’t a fragment of his imagination and would vanish the next time Gabriel stepped into his monotonous life once more.

 

Alas, for all that Jack had spoken, he had not answered the one question Gabriel needed to know.

 

“Will you stay?”

 

Jack rose, just enough so their gazes met, curiosity, amusement and hope danced in too-blue eyes, “You do not believe my words, not fully, and yet you still ask me to stay?”

 

Gabriel’s hand slid up to cup Jack’s cheek, relishing in how impeccable they fit together and in the feeling of Jack leaning into his touch, “My comprehension will come one day, but you…You only happen once in a lifetime.”

 

Something in Jack’s eyes broke. His fingers trembled when they traced the line of Gabriel’s brows, “How do I know that staying with you will make me happier than what I have where I came from? How do I know that I won’t regret this?”

 

“Give me a chance. The moment you stop feeling the companionship we have is worthwhile, will be the moment I return your skin.” It pained Gabriel to say this, but he was a man of his words. There was no use in keeping a trapped soul or a pet. What he wasn’t was something far more, and he could feel it, radiating from the depths of Jack’s heart that _yes_ , this was what he was looking for. This was what they both deserved.

 

It wasn’t what Jack expected to hear, but Gabriel knew he had spoken the right thing. A laughter, startled and relieved, bubbled forth, and Jack was back in his arms again.

 

Theirs was of no fairy tale that was ever told, and the road before them was unseen at best. But, for once, that emptiness in Gabriel’s heart was filled to the point he afraid it would burst, and the loneliness in Jack’s eyes was replaced by a radiant warmth that chased all coldness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done. I feel like the hidden meanings in this chapter is a little too hidden, but eh, I will let you guys figure it out and not spoil the fun :) 
> 
> What a strange journey this has been. I hope you all enjoyed reading this piece just as I have enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Till next time :*

**Author's Note:**

> This...Didn't turn out as I planned...
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
